hatogakure
by FlashWally22
Summary: Hatogakure,a village formed by blood mist refugees,this village accepts missions and each team has either handsome men or buxom women. Minus that one girl from the Disciplinary squad,yes a crossover of Sekirei and Naruto where Naruto is not he main character.He's still on his trip,no instead it's about Minato,and no Narutos father.No the guy with the harem,Warn:SakuMina.Rated M.


**Disclaimer to Sekirei and Naruto, I do not own anything that Ashika Sakura or Masashi Kishimoto has created. Please enjoy. **

Tsunade was sitting in her office as she shifted through paperwork. She moved her hands to a pillar of paper work as she pulled off the top piece. Looking at it she smiled as she saw that the recently dated paper was the promotion of he latest student. Sakura Haruno, the only remaining member of Team 7, well in village anyway. In about 8 months her loud mouth team mate of a power house ninja would be coming back. But, in the mean time, it was time Sakura lead her first mission as a chunin.

The wooden door felt the soft pound of a knock as Tsunade then said to the door, "Come in Sakura or Shizune."

The door opened with Sakura walking inside donning a new attire consisting of a purple top with the Haruno clan symbol of a white ring, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short lilac apron skirt, and light purple elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Sakura is now also armed with a tanto which she wears above her medical pouch.

Tsunade looked up as she lifted a brow as she asked Sakura, "Ino lent you a set of her clothes?"

Sakura shook her head as she said to her teacher and kage, "No, sensei yesterday was my chunin promotion party and Ino made me promise to wear whatever she got me the next day. The only thing that pissed me off was the fact she got the breast room right."

Tsunade then asked Sakura, "Let me guess, been trying to stuff your bra and she of all people saw right through it. Right?"

Nodding Sakura then said slightly embarrassed, "And in front of the guys too."

Tsunade then said to Sakura, "Alright, anyways, I have a mission for you that will test your mettle with your new Chunin leadership skills you'll be in charge of this mission. On your mission will be Tenten and Minoji. Since their team mates are on other missions or teaching at the academy for their special jonin and jonin credentials, they'll be with you on this mission. Please find them and report back to me."

Sakura then asked Tsunade, "Uh, who is Minoji?"

Tsunade then pulled out a folder from the right desk draw as she handed it to Sakura. Sakura opened it to show a genin that was a boy. A boy with short, untidy black hair held back by his forehead protector. Green war paint was painted in lines running from each end of his eyes towards his ears. He wore a gray high collared jacket suit along with a pair of gray pants.

Tsunade then said to Sakura, "You might want to check Kiba's place, Minoji often visits his girl friend Hana on Fridays before she goes to work."

Nodding Sakura went to the Inuzuka compound as she saw Hana sitting on a bench with Minoji in a small garden. Minoji was missing his green war pain and was sitting with his left around Hana's shoulder. Stroking her neck was the hand of Minoji as he listened to her making pleased exhales and yip like hums from her throat. She loved how he stroked the side of her throat as he then moved to her lips. The two kissed as she felt her cheeks blush as she shook in his arm.

Sakura waited patiently as she didn't want to ruin the moment. Being a girl, she knew how important this was, so long as they kept their cloths on this was important.

Sakura then noticed as Hana reached for the bottom of her top and began to pull at it. Tongues became dominating as they breathed in and out in a heat. One of Hana's hand went down into her pants as she whimpered.

Sakura then leaped from a building outside the compound as she landed on the front entrance. She then yelled out as if she was just arriving, "HANA? HANA? HANA INZUKA?"

Growling Hana pushed herself back as she nearly barked when Minoji grabbed her from behind in a hug. He then kissed her cheek as he said to her, "Let me answer, you go get yourself calm down."

Hana said to him, "I don't want to be calm, I want to be hot. Like you were making me."

Minoji then said to her, "I promise when I'm done with this girl, I'll be right back to give you as much heat as you want. Alright?"

Nodding with a small pout Hana allowed him to leave. Minoji went to the gate as he then said to Sakura, "Oh, Haruno Sempai, what brings you here."

Sakura then said to Minoji, "You actually, Hokage-sama said I could find you here. We have a mission care to report for it?"

Minoji growled as he then said to her, "Can I meet you there in lets say an hour? That's all the time I'll need, I promise."

Nodding Sakura then said to him, "Yeah, sure, meet me and Tenten at the Hokage Tower in one hour and ten minutes."

Minoji then said to her, "Right, I'll meet you there."

Sakura then went out towards the local black smith. As she went up to the door as she knocked on it. The door opened after a few minutes with a man standing at the door. He had black hair in a lightning shaped combed together bangs. His eyes were red like Kurenai's. His skin was tanned with a scar down his side burn that looked like former stitches. Part of his right ear was missing of the lobe and the outer curve of flesh. He wore a black kimono with two white arrows going up his his robes with arrow heads at the shoulders and the bottom of the robe along the end of the robe. On his back was strapped a crossbow with a scroll on it as he wore a chest belt to hold the crossbow.

Sakura then asked the man, "Hello, Mr. Kajiya how are you doing this fine noon? Is Tenten around?"

Mr. Kajiya replied to Sakura, "I'm doing good and yes, Tenten's finishing up on folded the last katana. She should be free soon after."

Sakura then said to Mr. Kajiya, "Well, could you please tell her that in an hour we have a mission to get ready for?"

Nodding Mr. Kajiya replied to Sakura, "It'll be no problem Sakura."

Minoji, Tenten and Sakura arrived at the mission room of the Hokage tower an hour later. Minoji had on his green war paint by his eyes going back as he stood beside the two women.

Tsunade then said to the three, "Alright, we have a new ally village that requires some aid. That and the fact of them giving us money at an A-rank mission level is just a bonus. So, please meet our ally ninja from Hatogakure."

In walked Homura wearing her black long sleeve trench coat of leather holding her c-cup breasts with a lower half face mask of black. She stood in the room with her left hand glove on and the right hand exposed.

Rolling inside was Minato with a orange flak jacket on over his brown long sleeve shirt. His pants were black and baggy as he wore a orange utility belt with three scrolls on the side. On his right bicep was a sewn on pouch that was awfully bulgy with some chain sticking out. On his head was his orange head band with forehead protector of the Sekirei symbol of a dove with yin yang seal and two tomo on each side of the yin yang seal. Minato sat in a wheel chair as he sat recovering from a wound as there was medical gauze wrapping around his mid section.

Tsunade then introduced the pair to Sakura, Minoji and Tenten, "This is Jonin Minato Ashikabi with his Hatogakure Anbu, whose name can not be revealed. She is simply known to you as Anzu or Zu for short."

Zu then nodded to the three as she then said to them, "It is a pleasure to work with you."

Tsunade then said to Zu, "Please, explain the mission if you will."

Zu then said to them, "This is Minato Ashikabi, a member of the Ashikabi clain and one of the four heirs that shall take over the clan head. Seo Ashikabi has decided to hold a contest of sorts. Which ever of the four can collect information and make it back in two weeks time with only one ninja as their escort can become the new clan head. My assigned shinobi of the Ashikabi clan was wounded by a fellow member of the village. One that was not apart of the four heirs and one that we believe is a traitor. But, he has went to the village and has assured Minato's death, but handing false evidence accusing him of taking this opportunity to contact Orochimaru of the Sanin for a secret alliance. All of it is false, and we have proof, but the heir of the Ashikabi, Higa is being rather manipulative. The point where I don't trust him. Two members of the Sekirei clan are going to try and meet us outside of the village. But, I need help protecting my master, on our way. My master got hurt by under handed Sound nin tactics with the Ashikabi clan member's help with his two enslaved sekirei clan members."

Sakura then asked her, "What do you mean enslave?"

Minato then coughed as he said to Zu, "Allow me to answer that."

Minato then said after he received a nod from Zu, "A long time ago, when the Blood Mist were not in control. My clan was used to try and tame the all powerful Sekirei clan. In order to do this, my clan immersed themselves in finding ways to literally control all aspects of the clan through chakra manipulation alone. My clan can take and give people power through chakra alone, by taking it or giving it. We can take your abilities and your jutsu knowledge by chakra alone. With such power at our command there had to be control. Thus enter the power of four, there are four heirs who have a lot of say in what direction the village should go in. But, the head of the village, the Hikari is Miya Asama. A former member of the Sekirei clan, but I get off track. With our keen chakra manipulation we can make people addicted to the power they get. And because a Sekirei clan member at the time could not be trusted. My clan was sent out to enslave them, when the blood mist came we fled. Took what members we could get out from both clans and traveled. The Sekirei clan now can live without our chakra manipulation. They start losing cohesion, so to make sure all Sekirei clan members are safe, they assign a group to each Ashikabi clan member. The loyalty from the Sekirei clan members sometimes only go to the Ashikabi in their command. Others like Zu, exheed mine and go to Miya herself the Hikari of the village. If an Ashikabi were to arrange that he and his sekirei slaves to work with the Sound. Then we are in big trouble, and the only real way if a Sekirei clan member be enslaved. Is if the Ashikabi in command is cruel enough to hold her life in return for their loyalty."

Sakura had her brows draw together as she asked him, "So, you're a slave owner?"

Zu then said to Sakura as she got in front of Minato with a flame on her exposed hand, "No, Minato is not a slave owner. I may address him as master, but he is much more to me than just that. Now, kindly step away."

Tsunade then said to the three, "Alright, Sakura it is your job to both lead the team and keep Minato in stable condition on your way to Hatogakure. Think you can handle it?"

Sakura nodded as she said to her sensei, "Yes, sensei."


End file.
